


A six inch blade never loses reception

by Mrs_Patterson



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Patterson/pseuds/Mrs_Patterson
Summary: Thatcher gets hurt during a mission but luckily Doc is a determined and experienced field medic and knows how to help





	A six inch blade never loses reception

One moment had been fine, the next Baker felt himself caught broadside from a shock wave of a non-military explosive device. The tall man was tossed backwards in an uncontrollable manner, fragments passing him in slow motion. He closed his eyes instinctively while hitting the stone floor and felt his assault rifle snatched from his hands. The SAS soldier slammed on the ground close to the door in the embassy that he had entered with his team just minutes before. He was pressed down to the ground by the weight of his gear that left him unable to move. 

When Baker managed to open his eyes he realized that the impact-resistant lenses of his gas mask were sprinkled with his own blood. His senses were completely dulled, the explosion had left him dazed. His head was pounding and it was only after a few seconds that he observed a sharp pain was spreading inside his body. Only then he became aware that he was not able to breathe properly. Baker tried to take of his gas mask but he was already too weak and disoriented. It was becoming clear that he was lacking the physical strength to take care of his wounds and carry out first aid measures. Under the heavy bulletproof vest warm blood was dripping from his torso and it took this highly observant and experienced operator a little longer than it should to become aware of the fact that he was facing severe blood loss. There was a large blood stain building up under his body. If being a veteran of three wars had taught him anything it was the certainty that his condition was very likely fatal. He closed his eyes in surrender and tried to keep breathing.

Just one room on a French GIGN member nicknamed Twitch was preparing her shock drone to search for the terrorists’ hiding places and hidden traps. Her little technical device started roaming the ground floor while she was carefully looking for any signs of hostile action. She already wanted to direct the drone to the next room when she noticed a detail not fitting. There was an assault rifle lying in the corner and she already thought that a team member had eliminated a terrorist when she saw a boot sticking out from under a desk. That combat boot clearly was part of the British SAS equipment. Her heart started beating faster when the drone searched its way around the desk. It struck her immediately, there was her team mate Thatcher lying on the floor in his own blood. „We need medical backup immediately!“, she shouted into her mobile transmitter.   
That call was directed towards her GIGN combatant Gustave, basically known as “Doc” by all Rainbow Six members. „What’s the matter Twitch?“, he asked. „You need to get here immediately, it’s Thatcher!“ Doc left his cover and made his way to Thatcher. 

Doc stood in the doorway of the Office where Twitch had detected her fellow combatant. He was a tall, heavy armored man with gentle eyes and a sincere altruistic character. But even more important he has profound experience in trauma surgery and medical aid under difficult conditions. More than once he had to patch up fellow Rainbow Six members while being under attack. Despite his wide experience, courage and a reasonable amount of self-esteem he could see from the distance that this was a presumably pointless intervention. His gaze turned determined as he rushed to Thatcher to check for signs of life as quick as his armour allowed. 

 

When Mike „Thatcher“ Baker opened his eyes he saw Doc’s face above his stained gas mask. He had known him long enough to read the expression on his face. He knew that the medic was trying to figure out what had happened and how to treat his injuries. But he also knew that Doc did neither have enough time nor the right equipment to stop him from bleeding out. The loss of blood had made Thatcher so drowsy that he had almost forgotten about the feeling of suffocation. 

„I’ve got you, you’ll be alright!“, said Doc vigorously. He was determined to fight for Thatcher’s life as long as possible. First he had to secure Thatcher’s respiration, then he would continue to fathom the cause of the bleeding in order to stop it.

Doc carefully lifted Thatcher’s head to loosen the straps and remove his gas mask. His face was pale and strained, his lips had turned blue and blood was running out of his nose. „Try to breathe normally, I’ll find a way to get you out of here. You’ll be fine“, reassured Doc. At that Moment Thatcher started coughing up blood.

Doc’s face started looking seriously worried, he knew he had to stay calm but he didn’t like what he was seeing. He basically had to come up with the most likely diagnosis based solely on what he could observe in the past 10 seconds. „Damn, where is all that blood coming from? We’re running out of time, I need to know what internal injuries we are dealing with. Let’s sum this up: Patient is dizzy but responsive, external forceful impact, blunt force trauma, insufficient oxygen supply. I need to take a closer look at his torso!“ 

Doc started to remove Baker’s bulletproof waistcoat which lead to another coughing attack and a large amount of blood coming from Thatcher’s mouth. It was clear as daylight that he was at the end of his tether. 

„Keep your eyes open and breathe! Can you do that for me? I need you to remain conscious!“ said Doc and continued „I have to examine you and it’s going to hurt. But you have to keep still!“

Thatcher winced with pain as Doc examined his coastal arch but he didn’t utter a peep.   
„Okay there seems to be fluid in the pleural cavity which means your lungs can’t expand properly. From what I’ve seen this far I tend to think that the fluid is blood. We call this an hemothorax and I have to drain that blood – now!“

Doc knew what that meant. He had no access to anesthetics or even pain relievers. He needed to find a tool to open Thatcher’s thorax and drain off the blood in a non-sterile environment like this.   
Doc was wondering if it was even possible to treat this kind of injury in this conditions and whether it was desirable. Doc was aware that is would probably result in a horrible slaughter unless Thatcher lost consciousness in time. On the other hand he knew that his fellow combatant had already developed signs of a shock and that there was no time to loose. 

„Do you still carry that six inch blade? I need it!“, Doc asked. He grabbed Thatcher’s knife and opened a small flask with antiseptic solution. He poured the substance equally on his hands, the knife and Thatcher’s exposed thorax. Loss of consciousness was almost inevitable and for a second Doc questioned his state of mind. But he knew it was the only chance they had to get Thatcher out of this alive. 

„This is going to be very messy and unpleasant. If you pass out I’ll let it happen. Good luck!“, Doc spoke as calm as possible. Then he started to count Thatcher’s ribs skillful and positioned the knife between his fourth and fifth rib. He took a deep breath and pushed the blade into the skin...

Thatcher’s cries of pain and anguish echoed through the halls but Doc pressed his left hand over his mouth until only a quiet whimpering could be heard. 

Then finally Thatcher felt his consciousness slip away under Docs hands.


End file.
